NWC: Nintendo Wrestling Corporation
by Dr. Ridley
Summary: The smash stars are back but this time they are wrestlers. Read on to learn more! Rated T for violence. Review. Chapter 2: the first show!
1. Introduction

**Editor's Note- This is certainly a different kind of fanfic. I just had this weird idea about if the Super Smash Brothers was a wrestling federation?**

**Well, this is the result. Try not to be too harsh.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these Nintendo characters or any of this WWE titles or junk.**

**

* * *

**

**NWC: Nintendo Wrestling Corporation**

Superstars:

Name  
Style  
Finisher- description

Mario  
Well-balanced  
Superstar Stunner- like a Stone Cold Stunner

Luigi  
Striker  
Green Rocket- a Spear

Wario  
Grappler  
Rampage- a press slam followed by a splash

Link  
Well-balanced  
Silver Arrow- Sharpshooter submission

Banjo  
Striker  
Gettin' Jiggy Wit' It- Reverse DDT & Swinging Neckbreaker combined; Backpackcracker- backcracker

Bowser  
Grappler  
Koopa Claw- chokeslam

Dry Bones  
Striker  
Gravedigger- tombstone piledriver

Ganondorf  
Grappler  
Gerudo Dragon- dominator

Donkey Kong  
Grappler  
Simian Spike- a thumb into the neck, submission

Mr. Game and Watch  
Well-balanced  
Old School- brainbuster

Petey Piranha  
Grappler  
Shockwave- a chokebomb

King Boo  
Grappler  
Terror Bomb- sit-down power bomb

**Cruiserweights**

Yoshi  
Trickster  
Yoshi Driver- a power slam into a piledriver

Kazooie  
High Flier  
450 Splash- a 450 degreeflip into the splash

Toad  
High Flier  
Toadstool Tumble- over the rope leg drop

Diddy Kong  
Well-balanced  
DK Driver- begin a power bomb then piledriver

Shy Guy  
Trickster  
Phantom- tiger suplex

Boo  
Grappler  
Ghost of You- vertical suplex into a DDT

Kid Koopa  
Striker  
K Factor- impaler DDT

Pikachu  
Well-balanced  
Rolling Thunder- somersault into a senton

Pichu  
High Flier  
Gigashock- top rope clothesline

**Tag Teams**

Koopa Bros.  
Well-balanced  
Shell Shock- all 4 members takes a leg or arm and throws him into the air

Fox and Falco  
Strikers  
Blaze of Glory- Fox kicks neck; Falco kicks back of knee

Ice Climbers  
High Fliers  
Permafrost- Popo hoists enemy on shoulders; Nana clotheslines him off shoulders

**Champions**

NWC Champion- Mario

Intercontinental Champion- Yoshi

U.S. Champion- Petey Piranha

Tag Team Champions- Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong

Cruiserweight Champion- Toad

* * *

**Final Thought- That is just the introduction! The action starts next chapter and then the fun starts!**

**If you want another character added, send in a review!**


	2. Week 1

**Editor's Note- I know the first chapter was only a list but I didn't want to have to explain every character when I started this fanfic. The following characters have been revised:**

**Kid Koopa is now:**

**Baby Bowser  
Striker  
K-Factor**

**These are some new wrestlers.**

**Roy and Marth  
Strikers  
Coat of Arms- Double reverse STO**

**Shadow Mario  
Well-balanced  
The Dark Side- a Rock Bottom**

**Mewtwo  
Grappler  
Psychosis- triple backbreaker**

**I was thinking of adding a women's division but I need more wrestlers for women. Look for more characters to be added regularly.**

**If you want any more characters, just review it. Keep reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Rivals**

Mario's theme music hit the arena. The arena filled with boos from the audience but Mario simply ignored them.

"Welcome to WednesdayNight Blitz! I am Dave Smith and this is Slim Hodges! This looks to be a great night for wrestling, Slim,"

"Sure does! But it looks like the champ has some words for the crowd."

Mario tried to calm down the crowd as heprepared to speak.

"Look, everyone knows Iamthe best wrestler around and I still have no number one contender!"

Mario laughed at his own joke.

"That wasn't a very good joke, Slim"

" I know you will have to scrape the bottom ofthe barrel for someone to fight me but we need a main event."

The general manager's music hit the stage.

"Hey, its generalmanager E. Gadd!"

The GM strolled to thering calmly.

"Don't worry, Mario. I have a match planned for Deception. But you shouldn't be worried about that."

"Why's that?"

"Becauseyou have a match tonight! And this match will be fundemental for Deception."

Mario stared angrily at the GM.

"Now get out ofmy ring! We have a United States Championship match up next."

The crowdcheered as both people cleared the ring.

* * *

The lights flashed as Luigi entered the arena. 

"Approaching the ring, the challenger!Weighing in at 132 pounds, Luigi!"

A medium-sized cheer greeted the challenger.

"Slim, being a former wrestler,do you have any advice for the first time challenger?"

"Don't get overexcited, stay on your toes, and stay on him,"

Petey Piranha's music thundered through the speakers.

"And his opponent. Weighing in at 346 pounds, he is the United States champion. Petey Piranha!"

"This looks like a great match, Dave,"

The ring bell sounded and Luigi immediately started punching. After 4 punches, he Irish-whipped the plant into the ropes. When he came back, Luigi hit him with a drop kick.

"Nice drop kick by the challenger. He is using a nice strategy. Never let up, kid!"

Luigi nailed his opponent with a neck breaker and then a clothesline. Then another and another.

"Looks like he's going up! Pretty high risk,"

"This could make or break ya,"

Luigi stood on the top turnbuckle and jumped off with a splash. Petey caught him in midair and used a press slam.

"There goes all of Luigi's momentum."

Petey then hurled his enemy into the corner and began chopping away. Luigi let out a huge scream with every chop.

"This looks like the end for Luigi."

Luigi was Irish-whipped into the ropes and came into the arms of Petey Piranha. The plant held him in the air and finally threw him into the air.

"What a gorilla press! That was some serious elevation!"

"Looks like... Hey, whos that?"

"It's Mr. Game and Watch!"

Mr. Game and Watch kicked Petey in the stomach and hit him with Old School.

"Oh my god!The 4 time United States Champion nailed Petey Piranha with Old School!"

"Looks like the referee has to say something."

"The winner of this match by disqualification is Petey Piranha!"

Luigi started screaming in the ring.

* * *

In general manager E. Gadd's office... 

Yoshi was arguing with the GM.

"Come on E. Gadd! I'm not fit to wrestle!"

"You will defend your title tonight, whether you want to or not!"

As Yoshi stormed out of the office, Luigi stormed in.

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"That you gave Mr. Game and Watch a United States title match at Deception? What about me? I got screwed!"

E. Gadd stroked his chin in thought.

"Well, how about this? At Deception, it will be a triple threat match. Petey Piranha versus Mr. Game and Watch versus Luigi for the United States title!"

"That is much better! Thanks GM."

Luigi exited the office.

* * *

The speakers thundered as Donkey Kong's music started. 

"Approaching the ring, from the Congo Jungle, Donkey Kong!"

"Well, this looks like revenge for Donkey Kong."

"Yeah, Wario made DK loose the Tag Team titles!"

"And from the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario!"

Wario began to make his entrance but Donkey attacked him without warning. After landing several punches and stomps, he threw his nemesis into the ring.

"Looks like he couldn't wait to get his hands on him!"

DK nailed him with an avalanche and irish-whipped his opponent into a corner. He began punching him with all of his energy and finished with a monkey flip.

"Oh, that looked painful!"

After stomping him repeatedly, the monkey raised his thumb into the air.

"Looks like he's ready to finish this,"

From under the ring apron came a man dressed in all purple with an upside-down L on his cap. Wario grabbed the referee, complaining about his head.

"Looks like Wario is just a wussy."

The purple assailant hit Donkey Kong with a ring bell and hid. Wario was quick to make the cover. The referee counted 1,2,3.

"The winner of this match is Wario!"

"You have to be kidding me!"

Wario held his helpers hand high in the air.

* * *

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from the land of Hyrule, Link!" 

Cheers roared from the crowd as the favorite came to the ring.

"And his opponent. From the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Yoshi!"

Boos came from the crowd.

"It looks like the crowd has chosen their side for this match."

When Yoshi entered the ring, Link hit him with a drop kick. He then made a quick cover but only got a two count.

"Looks like Link wants the title bad."

"A victory over the champ would look very good to the boss."

Link then stomped on Yoshi a couple of times before the referee restrained him. Yoshi poked Link in the eye, bringing him to his knees.

"There goes the champ, cheating as always."

Yoshi then hit him with a suplex and dropped an elbow to his chest. He made a cover but only gota two count. Cursing, Yoshi went under the ring, looking for something.

"What is he looking for?"

Link went down to stop Yoshi but he was smacked in the head with a home run bat.

"Oh my god! That looked like a home run!"

"The winner by disqualification, Link!"

Yoshi made his way to the back.

"That wasn't fair!"

* * *

"Well, we just got word from the GM! Looks like at Deception, it will be Yoshi versus Link for the Intercontinental Championship!"

"Looks like Link gets a fair shot after all!"

After they announced this, Mario's music started.

"Looks like it is time for the main event!"

"Approaching the ring from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the NWC champion, Mario!"

"I wonder who he's going to face!"

Mario was stretching in the ring when Shadow Mario's music hit.

"And his opponent. From Delfino Island, Shadow Mario!"

"You think he is the number one contender?"

Shadow Mario entered the ring and stared eye to eye with his opposite. Mario threw the first punch and let out a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Looks like he is trying to catch his opponent off guard,"

Mario ran with a clothesline but it was reversed into a back body drop by Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario used a spinebuster and followed it with a leg drop.

"Nice combination!"

He covered but only got a two count. As Mario got up, he was nailed with the Dark Side.

"The Dark Side! Oh, that looked painful!"

Mario pulled the referee and thumbed him in the eye. After that, he hit Shadow Mario with a low blow. He then used the Superstar Stunner.

"No! Not this way!"

Mario made the cover and got a three count.

"The winner of this match is Mario!"

Mario then pummeled his opponent and threw him out of the ring. Out of nowhere, Banjo hit Mario with a Backpackcracker. Then, he hit him with Gettin' Jiggy Wit It.

"What is happening?"

General Manager E. Gadd came out of the back.

"Allow me to introduce the number one contender, Banjo!"

* * *

**Final Thought- Tell me what you think about this chapter and give me all of the criticism you want!**

**Review!**


End file.
